HighschoolStuck! Highschool Is A Drag
by mapleGoodness
Summary: Maple and Evelyn start high school. That's always good right? I mean, they're not stupid right? Most likely. Humanstuck! My OC Maple and My friend's is Evelyn. Check her out. twistedStory1999. Yeah. Enjoy :3. T for language.


Maple held her breath and walked through the front doors. Its her first day in high school. She smiled to herself and walked through the entryway. The school was so big. 'I'll probably get lost, she thought. Walking through the school was like walking in a mine field. People zoomed past. Backpacks bumped against her. The back of her shoe was stepped on by ten people already. After running around the whole school and then doubling back twice, she finally found her classroom. She found her seat and plopped down on it with a sigh. She put her head down on the desk and listened to chattering of students. 'Why is it so early?' she thought. She hated it but it was her first day of freshman year. Might as well enjoy it. Someone tapped her head. She slowly lifted her head up to see who interrupted her train of thought. "Huh?"

"Remember me?" said a slightly tired, but still happy, voice. It was Evelyn. Her friend from back in middle school. They were a close pair, even though they were two very different people..

"Why wouldn't i? Maple asked putting her head back down onto the desk.

"Come on now. It's the first day of our high school lives. At least stay awake."

Maple grumbled and lifted her head again, "Aren't you going to be late your class?

"I'm in this class, stupid. And it turns out that I sit right next to you, nyah." Evelyn had the tendency to make cat noises. Why? No one really knows. You get used to it after a while.

Evelyn slunk into her chair and took off her hoodie. She bundled it up and used it as a pillow. "Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh... so TIRED."

"Fuck. That was the worst thing I have ever done." an angry guy burst into the room. He sat down in front of Evelyn. "Oh no." Maple mumbled to herself. Evelyn raised her head slightly and opened one eye to look at him.

"What's up?" Evelyn asked the angry guy. He had messy black hair and red eyes just like Evelyn's. He was a bit taller than the both of them, which wasn't all that much.

"Who are you? He shot back at her, angrily.

"I'm... a person. And you are?" Evelyn said, face smug as fuck.

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to be specific?" She was sitting up straight now, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. Thats how people fucking answer questions."

"His name is on the seating chart. Maple said mockingly.

"Shut up, Maple- Oh wait! Karkat Vantas huh? Thats a weird name" she giggled and repeated Karkat's name. "It has a good ring to I call you karkitty? Nyahahaha."

"What? No! Thats the worst fucking nickname I have ever heard." Karkat and Evelyn glared at each other. While the two hotheads were having their heated staring contest, maple looked around the room. It was an English class. Posters of famous writers like Edgar Allen Poe and Roald Dahl were up on the walls. Other than that, the walls were pretty bare. Everything was either brown, grey or white. She didn't recognise most of the students in the classroom. Some of them she just smiled at and they smiled back. She wasn't the social kind, much unlike Evelyn. Evelyn was shy at first, but once you get to know her, its hard for her to shut up. Especially when it came to that usual girly stuff.

Another guy slowly opened the door and peeked in. The guy had round glasses and rhombus-shaped, dichromatic eyes. A red one and a blue one. He finally walked in and sat down behind Maple. She turned her head and gave him a small smile. He just nodded with an uninterested expression on his face. He turned to look at Karkat who was still glaring at Evelyn.

"Thup, KK."

"Hey Sollux. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Jutht wanted to thay hi. Ith that too much to athk?" said Sollux. He smirked and then began pulling his notebooks and such out of his bulging backpack. Maple sat there awkwardly. Everyone seemed busy with something. Evelyn started arguing with Karkat about some random stuff. She wasn't really paying attention. Maple looked down at her backpack. It was also bulging. She remembered back in middle school where her backpack was 5 lbs. That was heavy enough. Now, it seemed to have grown 200% heavier. She sighed and went back to putting her head on the table. Right when she was about to fall asleep, the bell rang. 'Gogdamn' she thought.

English was quite... interesting. The teacher, Mr. Hussie, was ranting on about these grey people with horns and how he dated one. Her name was Vriska and she was known to be the spider bitch. Also, he kept saying how every protagonist... no every character has to die in all stories. One way or another. It made more interesting, according to him.

"THAT FUCKASS IS NUTS," said Karkat. He was a bit shaken up after class. He seemed utterly frightened the whole time.

"How true is that," said Evelyn. "Oh, look. We're actually agreeing with each other. It's a fucking miracle!"

"Welp. I'll be seeing you guys. Gotta go to Math," said Maple. She started to walk off on her own. Suddenly, Evelyn tackled Maple and took her schedule paper thing from her.

"Yeah! We have the same class together. Room E413."

"OH GOG..."

"Wow, I gueth I'm following you guyth."

The four of them started on their merry way. It was very awkward. It was beginning to become unbearably quiet, when suddenly, Sollux tripped on the stairs on his way down and fell.

"Ooof. Oooof. Ouch. Ugh."

"Wow..." sighed Maple. She quickly walked down to the poor guy. Evelyn seemed as lazy as ever, standing there next to the gaping angry guy.

"I'm... okay." He wasn't okay. His nose was bleeding and everything. "KK, stop opening and clothing your mouth like a fish-" A huge gush of blood came from his nose.

"I think you should probably get that checked out," said Evelyn. She slid down the stair rails.

"Oh, gog. It's gushing out like a fountain." Maple fumbled around in her backpack and pulled out her handkerchief. "I guess you can use this..."

"Thankth... I'm going to run to the nurse." He quickly absconds towards the nurses office. Karkat was about to faint. He was very pale.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Evelyn said, poking his face.

He took one more look at the blood and then passed out, landing on top of Evelyn. Evelyn flailed her arms and yelled profanities all over.

"KARKAT! WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE WIMP. (BLEEP BLEEP BLE-BLEEP BLEEP)."

"C-calm down Evelyn." Maple said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU LIL (BLEEEEEEEEEEEP)! YOU DON'T HAVE A ONE TON FUCKASS CRUSHING YOU AND-" Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

Maple tuned out Evelyn and started walking to her class. "Welp. Have fun with that. I'm gonna be late."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO HEAVY, KARKAT! WAIT MAPLE NOOOO. DON'T LEAVE ME! MAPLE!."

Maple turned around with a groan. "I'm going to be late."

"But I don't want to take care of this fuckass by myself! Come on, please? I'll buy you Pocky!" Evelyn, although still pissed at Karkat for falling on her, pulled her best puppy face.

"Fine. Help me lift him up." The two of them ended up dragging the unconscious Karkat to the nurse's office. The sad thing was, there wasn't even anybody there except a bloody Sollux, who was laying on the one of the beds. They said hi to him and deposited Karkat on one of the beds. In the end, they were very late to class.

"You two are exactly 5.668 minutes late to this class. As expected. Both of you are horrible students." They stared at their new math teacher. His head was very... I guess you can say, bulbous. His head was a big white cue ball and he was wearing green overalls and white polo. He tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting our answer.

"Well, um I-"

"Detention after school!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK I HATE DETENTION!" Evelyn groaned.

"We will not use such profanities in this school." He walked over to his desk and grabbed a bowl full of something black. "But, I, Doc Scratch, am an excellent host. I shall provide you with a bowl of snacks." He handed Maple and Evelyn the bowl. It was full of black licorice dogs.

"Um... Thanks?" Maple and Evelyn walked over to their seats. Evelyn mumbled the whole way. "Fucking math teacher. Fucking Karkat. Fucking head hurts. Shit, I landed on one of my knives. Am I bleeding? Crap..."

"Psst... Evelyn if you aren't too busy muttering, want to sit next to each other?" Maple patted the desk next to her after she settled down.

"Sure. Better talking to you than some other person."

Class wasn't very interesting. Even if the cue ball head teacher man was kinda strange, he was very boring once he started teaching. Since it was the first day, it was all the gross review stuff from last year. You would think having a cue ball headed teacher would make mathi a bit more fun, you were wrong. It just made it worse.

"Hello. You guys are fureshmen right?" Class had ended early and Doc Scratch had to run to the nurse's office due to an emergency. "I'm Nepeta. Junior. This here is Equius, my cousin. He's also a Junior." She said, pointing at the big muscly guy next to her.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Nepeta." Evelyn elbowed Maple hard in the side. "Say hi, baka!"

"Oh, uh hi." Maple gave a small smile and went back to doing whatever she was doing.

"Heehee. Nice job getting detention on the furst day. What happened?"

"Well, let's see. Hmmm. One, Lispy fell down the stairs and started gushing blood. Two, Karkat got all squeamish and FAINTED ON ME. We had to drag him down to the nurse, so then we were late. End of the FREAKING story."

"Pffff. Karkitty and Pawllux? Wow, those two are always getting themselves all bloodied up~."

"Hmmm. That is true. They should be more careful," said the very monotone muscle man. "They should try and be as STRONG as me. Then they wouldn't hurt themselves so much."

"Oh Equius. You know they can't be like you. They are all scrawny and stuff. Plus, being all muscly is gross."

"But Nepeta."

"Nope. Not starting this conversation again."

"I need a towel." said Equius and walked out of the classroom.

"So you know those two?" asked Maple.

"Yup. We've known each other since those two were in purr-e school. We used to live in the same apartment building. We didn't see each other much after Equius and I started high school cause we moved away."

"Oh, yeah? Childhood friends huh? Fun~. I guess Maple and I have known each other for a while, but not that long."

"You two seem close though. I can feel a meowraillegiance emanating from the two of you." Nepeta said. She whipped out her notebook and began scratching something down. "There, it's a ship."

Maple and Evelyn had very confused looks on their faces. 'What the hell is a meowraillegance?' thought Maple. "Um okay then" she mumbled.

"Oh yeah. Hey Maple." Evelyn said.

"Hnnnnn?"

"What class do you have next?"

"Uh, Strife Class. With Mr. Slick."

"Really? Lets go together Maple! I have that class too."

"Oh gog. You guys have Slick?" Nepeta's face shown great fear.

"Uh, yeah... Why? Is that bad?" Evelyn tilted her head to the side, questioningly.

"Oh, well, um... I guess, wait no...well, you'll find out," stammered Nepeta. She was looking around the room frantically. "Um, yeah. I'm gonna go find Equius." Nepeta ran out of the room.

"I wonder what that's all about." Maple said.

Second period was finally finished. Maple and Evelyn decided to go check on the two guys they met earlier. There was Doc Scratch was in a nurse's outfit stuffing tissues up Sollux's nose. Karkat looked a bit better. He was averting his eyes away from the trashcan full of bloodied tissues.

"That should be sufficient." Doc Scratch took a step back to admire his work.

"My nothe ithn't bleeding anymore! Why the fuck do I need tho many tithuthe [tissues]?"

"Your nose might start bleeding again. Wait, what are you doing?" Sollux was rapidly pulling out the tissues from his nostrils.

"How dare you refuse my good hospitality?! DETENTION! Along with your squeamish friend."

"WHAT? I HAVEN'T DONE SHIT." Karkat was standing now, rage and anger shown clearly on his face.

"Welp, I'm just gonna..."

"Oh, look at the time, we're gonna be late. Okay, bye."

They absconded to their next class. STRIFE class to be exact. Basically, it was a class where you learn to fight with your specialized area in weaponry. The class replaced the dumb, old, and boring physical education class a few years ago. Their class was taught by Spade Slick. A retired assassin. He looked really intimidating. He wore an eyepatch and wields many knives. 'He probably would get along really well with Evelyn.' thought Maple. Evelyn wields many weapons, the long list included knives, tasers, a small set of claw gloves, random sharp projectiles, the huge ass scythe, Torquent, the tonfas named Artemis, and her secondary weapon Adiutrix, the chain scythes. That was only the first few that Maple knew about though. Maple, on the other hand, just used a polearm axe called Blitzkrieg. Nothing fancy. Back in middle school, they were ranked top in their strife classes.

"Okay you little shits. I want to see some hard, back breaking work. Or else I'll have to shank you." Mr. Slick said with a scowl. He was sharpening his shanking knife that gleamed menacingly. "Alright? Get into some groups and kick each other's asses. Dismissed."

The little freshmen scrambled into some groups. Most seemed quite confident, others, not so much. Evelyn and Maple grouped together with some people that seemed lost. Maple was kind of lost too. "Evelyn, what are we-"

"HEY YOU THINK FAST!" Evelyn pulls out her chain scythes and attacks the nearest person. Said person stumbles back a little bit and clumsily pulls out a sword and slashes at her feet. She jumps up before the sword can chop off her ankles, wraps the chain around his (its a guy) waist and pulls herself towards him, landing with her foot under his neck and a knee in his gut. Maple stood there and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh. Well that escalated quickly."

"Stop chatting and start fighting, Maple. I don't like the looks of that knife, and I suspect that soon its going to be stuck in between our ribs." Evelyn releases the guy and steps back, pulling out the tonfas.

"Don't fail me now, Blitz." Maple pulls out the black and silver axe from her strife specibus. She twirls the axe above her head and then slams it down on the floor.

"Pick a little lamb to beat up, then, Maple." Evelyn had pinned the boy on the ground yet again. She sighed. "You are really slow to react, kid."

She pulls the axe from the floor and swings at Evelyn. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size. Ikuzo!"

Evelyn jumps back and switches out the tonfas for her preferred weapon, Torquent. "Alright, alright, whatever. I swear, if you cut my hair again, I will rip all of yours out."

"I'll try not to." Maple smirks and twists Blitz around for another swing at Evelyn. Evelyn, seeing as she was about to be hit again, jumped up and twisted her body in a way that only contortionist should be able to do. She landed behind Maple, but Maple was ready. Maple quickly jabs the handle behind her, but Evelyn dances away on her heels. She almost throws the blade at Maple's head, but luckily, Maple had the sense to drop to the ground. Just when something flew through the air and landed in between them. It was a chainsaw. Evelyn jumped back, seeing that it landed only a few inches away from her foot.

"My greatest apologies." A tall girl with short hair runs over and pulls the chainsaw out of the ground.

"Uh it's fine, I guess. Cool weapon though." Evelyn gestured to the white chainsaw. The tall girl nodded and smiled slightly, exposing two sharp canine teeth. Evelyn nodded at her and then finally pulled Maple up to her feet.

"Looks like we attracted quite some attention." She jerked a thumb to the other side of the strife room, where most of the eyes were trained on them. When Maple looked over, they all hastily looked away and went back to their fighting.

"Yeah... it happens a lot." Maple brushes the dust from her jeans. "Hi, I'm Maple. This is Evelyn." Evelyn nodded at the girl.

"Nice to meet the two of you. My name is Kanaya." She smiled again, exposing her sharp fangs. "You are quite the interesting pair." She looked them over, lingering on the color of both of their eye. Mostly on Evelyn, though. Red was more strange than a vivid forest green as eye color.

"Yeah, she's a weird one. Red eyes aren't that common nowadays." Maple said, gesturing towards Evelyn. Evelyn rolled her eyes and blew her hair out of her face.

"You have pretty weird eyes, too. Not as weird as mine, but weird enough." She said pointedly.

"They are just green. It is quite common in European folk." Maple said, knowingly.

"Yes, but you aren't European. Besides, green may be common, but not your green. Your green is so vivid and dark. It looks more like forest green. And green usually has small flecks of either blue or yellow. Yours are solidly green, with flecks of lighter green." Evelyn huffed. She had stabbed Torquent in the ground and was sitting on it's handle.

Maple sighed. She put away Blitz and sat down. "Your eyes are still weird." She smirked.

"My eyes are _unique_." She corrected. "I may look like the offspring of a devil to some people but I, for one, like my eyes. And when concerning how I look, only my opinion matters." She paused. "Well, unless I'm wearing some really ridiculous clothes."

Kanaya giggled. "You two are quite the pair, indeed."

"Hey! Over there you little shits. Get off your asses and get with the chopping!" yelled Mr. Slick. Evelyn, Maple, and Kanaya jumped slightly at the sound of the harsh man's voice. Evelyn hopped off her scythe, put it away and pulled out a katana. She waved goodbye to Maple and Kanaya and went to seek out the boy from earlier.

Class went by quickly. Evelyn kept terrorizing the inexperienced, while Maple gave Kanaya some pointers. All Maple could hear all class time was Evelyn shouting things at the others. Mostly stuff like, "HEY, TIE UP YOUR DAMN HAIR!" or, "Okay that was VERY sloppy! TRY AGAIN!" and also, "I WILL KEEP BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU GET THAT CUT RIGHT! NOW DO IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" At the end of class, Mr. Slick actually patted Evelyn on the back and handed her a licorice dog. Evelyn accepted the dog and started munching on it's head. Then, she dragged Maple out into the hall and sprinted down to the lunchroom.

After much debating, pooling money, arguing over spots with 2 other freshmen(in which they won because Evelyn blew her hair from her face and glared at them with her red eyes), Maple and Evelyn settled down at an empty table and started to eat.

"Was that necessary?" Maple asked.

"What?" Evelyn asked Maple. She was busy chewing on a chicken bone.

"We could've found somewhere else to eat. Like with Lispy and Angry Boy over there." She gestured towards the two guys sitting in the corner.

"Uh, hello? Maple, we _barely_ know the two. All we know are their names, and that is all. I mean, if you want to we could, but after i get a coffee." She stood up and went to buy a cup of coffee.

"I'm just saying. They are in most of our classes and they are going to be in detention with us later, so might as well get to know them."

Evelyn signified that she heard Maple by simply waving her in the direction of the boys.

Maple picked up her tray and walked over to the table. "Um, can we sit here with you guys?" She was kinda regretting the idea of walking over here by herself.

"WE? I ONLY SEE ONE FUCKING PERSON UNLESS MY DAMN EYES DECEIVE ME." Karkat glared at her from under his fingers. He had one hand against his forehead and the other on a textbook.

Maple gestured towards Evelyn. "She wants to sit here too, but if you don't want us to, we'll just stay at our table."

Evelyn arrived at the table looking much more energized and happy with a cup of coffee. Maple was already sitting down, after Sollux shut Karkat up with a quick jab of his fork. Evelyn raised her eyebrow at Maple and she nodded. Satisfied with this she plopped down into the last remaining seat next to Karkat. She put down her coffee and asked the two boys, "So, why weren't you in Strife class? I saw your names in the roster."

"That nurthe thing kept uth in the office. It wath determined to thuff a whole box of tithueth up my nothe. KK wath knocked out after my nothe thtarted bleeding again." explained Sollux. Both looked really beat up and tired. "It'th been a long day."

"Pfft. Wow. Hey, man, at least you didn't, like, bleed yourself dry." Evelyn resumed sipping her coffee. She pulled out a small sketchbook and a pencil and began to sketch.

"Yeah, luckily I didn't."

Maple pulled out her schedule. "Well, at least you only have one class left. What do you have next?"

"FUCKING ART. NEPETA'S OLDER SISTER-" Karkat was cut off by a squeal from Evelyn.

"OH YES ITS MS. LEIJON~! ITS ART AND THE MUTE TEACHER! OMIGOD. YES. THAT JUST MADE MY DAY." Evelyn proceeded to bounce up and down in her seat until Doc Scratch shot her a dirty look. She stopped and started to giggle softly. "Sorry..." She mouthed.

"What a coincidence. We all have the same classes today. Cool." Maple smiled. They all finished lunch quickly,tried to keep on Doc Scratch's good side and then hurried off to class.

Evelyn was super hyper. So hyper that she ran to the Art room and back to the group three times without rest. On the fourth time she turned around to take off, Maple grabbed her and forced her to walk like a normal person. She did so, but then she started to lecture all three of them on the importance of drawing with very light lines.

"I mean, drawing with dark lines is a terrible, because then you can't erase as well. I should know, I mean, I have had bad experiences with that. I tried drawing this guy once with a 2H instead of my usual 4H and it was a mess! I couldn't erase anything and then I had to di-" The other three almost cried with relief when they finally arrived at the Art room, where Evelyn finally shut up.

"Oh my gog, you finally thut up. I thought it would never end," moaned Sollux.

"Evelyn, your stories suck," said Maple.

Evelyn grinned and said very quickly, "Sorry guys, coffee just does that to me, heehee."

The teacher walked over to them and waved cheekily. She tapped something into the PDA she was holding and held it out for them to see.

'(=^-^=) Hello, Karkat, Sollux! I see you have made two new furriends, h33h33!' She giggled mutely. Evelyn smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, confused. For what reason, the world may never know.

"HEY THERE MEULIN." Karkat grumbled. Meulin frowned slightly.

'(=.=) Karkitty, call me Ms. Leijon!'

"DON'T CALL ME KARKITTY THEN." He shot back at her. She pouted.

'(=^._.^=) fine. Hello, sollux! How's Mituna?'

"He'th thill ath clutthy ath ever. Other than that he'th okay." sighed Sollux.

'(=^w^=) thats good, h33h33! Does Latula still visit him?'

"Every onthe in a while."

'( ^3^ ) aaaaw those two are still the purrfect ship!'

Maple had watched the proceedings with mild interest while Evelyn chatted away with Karkat, while sketching in her notebook. She was constantly gesturing to things on the book, pointing out things in the drawing. Karkat looked like he would give the world to have her shut up.

'(=^3^=) heard you guys got into some trouble. h33h33. Such bad kids.'

Karkat leaned over to read what Meulin said, and Evelyn prodded him in the side to check if he was ticklish. When his head snapped back to look at her, she quickly averted her eyes to the PDA and set her hands in her lap to appear inconspicuous.

"YEAH WE GOT INTO TROUBLE. FOR STUPID AS HELL REASON. FUCKING BALL OF WHITE SHIT GAVE US DETENTION." Karkat flicked Evelyn in the ear, and she smacked his hand away, pouting.

'(=.=) KARKAT NO CUSSING!' She frowned.

'(=^w^=) and who are you two cute girls?' Meulin turned her attention on Evelyn and Maple, who had remained silent. They read her message and told her their names.

'(=^o^=) oh, Evelyn and Maple? h33h33, you two sure are adorable! I have to go start class now, but we'll talk later, okay?' The two girls nodded in response.

Meulin walked to the front of the class and began to write the lesson plan on the whiteboard. In the meantime, Evelyn ducked her head down to finish whatever she was drawing. Maple dozed off multiple times, while Sollux kept prodding her with his pencil to keep her awake. Karkat was doodling something in his notebook.

When class finally ended, Maple had somewhat gotten a nap, Sollux's pencil had lost all of it's lead, Evelyn had finished her drawing, and Karkat had drawn a full comic.

"Oh gog, I never thought I would say this, but I am glad to be out of art." She turns her neck sharply, cracking it. The other three murmured their assent.

"So, uh, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get some chips or some other snacks. Maple, can I hang at your place?" She looked at Maple. "My parents are having a go at

each other again. They were screaming this morning." She bit her lip.

"Again? Well okay. My house is a bit of a mess though. Oh yeah, did I tell you guys that I live alone?" They shook their heads. "Oh well, now you know."

"But we thill have detention remember?"

"FUCK detention. I don't give a shit. We have another 15 minutes before we have to be there, there's a fucking store right there, lets grab some damn snacks, put it in our backpacks and take it to detention." She flipped off a guy who was looking at her weird and kept plowing on. "Then, if we trash his room, fuck him. He's a goddamn good host, pick it up. Sheesh." She had lost all the coffee and was now what Sollux called her, "Female KK th'tage."

"Good idea. I don't want to be eating scotty dogs all day." Maple said.

They all walked to a nearby store and bought a bunch of potato chips, a bottle of honey, a ton of Pocky, and a coffee to stop Evelyn from completely flipping her shit.

"Hello. You are all right on time. As expected. I have prepared a nice bowl of scotty dogs and bottled water for you. I must go attend to some more important duties. Stay here and work. I will be back presently." Doc Scratch left the room as they settled into their seats. They sat for a while to make sure he didn't come back, and then just scrambled in the room.

"Wheee!" Maple was rolling around on the teacher's rolly chair. "These chairs are awesome!"

"OMIGOD THE FREAKING CLOSETS ARE STUFFED WITH ALL SORTS OF SNACKS HELLO JACKPOT!" Evelyn raided the room and found a whole closet full of every snack imaginable, a huge candy stash, and a stack of cheesy romcoms.

"Haha, lets watch these, we have like an hour left anyway." She popped one into the computer and they all gathered around the computer with their snacks.

"Thith ith the wortht-"

"SHUT UP SOLLUX. I'M TRYING TO WATCH." yelled Karkat. Evelyn was also deeply interested in the movie, although if you asked her now, she would deny it all.

Maple rolled across the room. "That movie sucks! There must be something better to watch." She rummaged through the cabinets. "Ugh, nothing but romcoms." She rolled around the room some more.

"Maple! Let me have a turn with that rolly chair."

"Hell no!" She rolls over to Sollux and takes his glasses and then rolls off.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Give that back." Sollux runs around chasing Maple.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Maple just kept rolling around in a circle.

Evelyn and Karkat remain by the computer and keep watching the romcom, oblivious to what was happening behind them. Evelyn got the sense to look at the clock and see that they should have left 20 minutes ago.

"Shit, okay Karkat, peel your damn eyes off the screen and lets get out of here." She shut off the computer (much to the disappointment of Karkat) and turned around to find Maple still rolling around and Sollux tripping over his shoelaces and face-planting into the ground.

"... Uh, guys? I think we have to go now, yeah?" She points at the clock.

"Oh shit. We gotta go." Distant whistling and familiar, flopping footsteps was heard out in the hallway. "He's coming!"

"JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" Evelyn almost throws Karkat out of it. Luckily, they were on the first floor, so he landed safely on the ground. She jumped out right after, followed by Maple, and Sollux.

{A/N: yeah! First flippin chapter. Please check out twistedStory1999. == yeah. She's my bro. Sorry. This sounds stupid. But oh well.}


End file.
